


Enter The Matrix

by Flashinglightyears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Tanaka and Nishinoya are hardcore fans of The Matrix, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashinglightyears/pseuds/Flashinglightyears
Summary: This short story was originally the offshoot of a longer nsfw Tendoh/Ushijima fic I did. If you have ever wondered how would the Karasuno team react to the legendary film, this is your ideal fic.





	Enter The Matrix

"Whoaaaah!!??" Hinata screamed when he saw a man emerging from from a placenta-like tube.

"What happened to that bloke?" The orange-haired boy's eyes were sparkling at the film-makers' tremendous job at make-up, special effects and creepiness. 

"He's just appeared in the real world, you dickhead!" Kageyama shouted at him.

"Don't spoil the film, Kageyama, let us enjoy." Ennoshita felt tranquility and embarrassment at the same time.

The man from the tube was evacuated through a discharge pipe.

"Look, that could be us at the water park!" Nishinoya was excited.

"Count me out, Nishinoya, I don't want to be there!" Asahi was clearly distressed seeing that scene of the film. 

Yamaguchi felt Asahi's discomfort. Nervous, he touched his own hair as thought he didn't want to become bald like the film's protagonist.

"Doesn't he look a bit like Tanaka?" Tsukishima laughed in an undertone.

"I AM Neo, The One, you prick!" Tanaka noticed Tsukishima mocking him, and spoilt the film for the rest as well.

The Karasuno murder screamed, raved, was outraged and thrilled. Just a small bunch of the crows were actually watching the film. Then Tanaka followed the huge noise, entered the projection room and told his team to be quiet.

"You have an essay on the film due for tomorrow! You may think its lesson is unrelated to volleyball, but you could not be more wrong!" 

Half an hour ago, more or less...

"I do not think it is a good idea to make them watch that film, youngsters nowadays only want the eyecandy." In contrast to his young age, Ukai behaved like an old man and wasn't too fond of Karasuno only focusing on the special effects and fights. 

"Please trust in me, coach Ukai!" Takeda did a military salute to Ukai while holding a DVD of The Matrix on his other hand. 

Takeda wanted to educate Karasuno on Plato's Myth of the Cave using the film. It was all about transcending a deceptive reality inside the mind to reach awareness of the present, the tangible world. In fact, most players of Karasuno were trying to get out from their own inner Cave in the playing field.

The murder became silent. Morpheus, Neo's guide in his transition from The Matrix, appeared on the screen.

The young trainer took a breath and could finally leave the room.

"I just wanna see the beef already!" Tanaka complained. 

Everyone shushed him.

That night, Tanaka and Nishinoya met at the house of the latter to marathon the whole Matrix trilogy, even though they both watched the films countless times when they joined Karasuno and even before they first met. The next morning, captain Daichi and coach Ukai reprimanded them for arriving late for their volleyball practice and forgetting to write the essay for Takeda. To make matters worse, their sweetheart Kiyoko didn't pay attention to the duo while they were complaining about the callout.


End file.
